Our Beloved Sakura
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [AU] Dalam sebuah pertandingan, pemenang adalah orang yang paling depan. Tapi dalam pertandingan yang lain, pemenang adalah orang yang paling lama bertahan. Itulah Itachi dan Sasuke, sama-sama memperebutkan hal abstrak yang bernama cinta. Pada akhirnya, manakah arti pemenang yang sebenarnya? Siapakah yang akan Sakura pilih? SasuSakuIta. Last Chapter Update. RnR please :D
1. This Feeling is Love or Not?

_Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan tertarik dengannya. Bagiku, dia hanyalah teman satu klubku dan pesaing terberatku di sekolah. Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak hari itu _….

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**No commercial advantages gained by making this fanfiction.**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**[**Our Beloved Sakura**, Chapter 1: **This Feeling is Love or Not?**]**

—_Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), typo—_

* * *

"Sasuke_-san_, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah!" satu panggilan atau tepatnya teriakan itu berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal geometri di kelasnya.

"Hn," tapi akhirnya dia bangun juga. Dengan langkah pelan, dia meninggalkan kelasnya dan segera naik ke lantai dua gedung sekolahnya. Satu tujuannya, ruang kepala sekolah. Apa yang membuatnya harus dipanggil ke sana? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Ah! Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ketua OSIS di SMA Konoha yang terkenal rajin dan taat aturan ini melakukan kesalahan?

Baru saja, Sasuke akan mengetuk pintu ruangan yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang gadis berjalan ke arahnya. "Sakura," bisikan halus itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu berlari ke arahnya ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. "Oh! Sasuke_-kun_, kau dipanggil oleh Sarutobi_-sensei_ juga?" gadis itu tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, kau juga?"

"Iya, kebetulan sekali," Sakura segera mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Dia pun segera membukanya setelah menerima izin dari orang yang ada di dalam. "_Konnichiwa_," sapa Sakura kepada orang yang ada di dalam. Sasuke pun mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian berdua sudah datang? Ayo silahkan duduk," kepala SMA Konoha yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen itu mempersilahkan kedua muridnya untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura duduk, Hiruzen pun juga ikut duduk di hadapan mereka setelah sebelumnya mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Kepala sekolah yang terkenal akan keramahannya itu memberikan kertas-kertas itu kepada kedua murid kebanggannya.

"Kalian tahu bukan, bahwa setiap tahunnya sekolah kita selalu mengikuti Lomba Sains?" Hiruzen menatap kedua muridnya. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. "Tahun ini pun, kita juga akan mengikuti lomba tersebut. Dan kami para guru telah memutuskan bahwa kalian berdualah yang akan mewakili sekolah kita," Hiruzen menghentikan ucapannya. Dan berikutnya ia memberikan dua lembar kertas lagi kepada kedua muridnya itu, "Ini adalah jadwal pembinaan kalian, kalian setuju kan mengikuti lomba ini?"

"Iya, saya akan mengikutinya," Sasuke segera menjawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Di sebelahnya, Sakura memandang Sasuke kemudian beralih memandang kepala sekolahnya.

Sakura memperhatikan jadwal pembinaan yang ada di tangannya. Dia tahu bahwa sekolahnya akan mengikuti lomba ini. Lomba ini mengharuskan satu sekolah untuk mengirimkan dua perwakilannya, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya, "Iya, tentu saja saya akan ikut," sahutnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kalian kembalilah ke kelas. Kalian baca saja dulu aturan perlombaannya, pembinaannya akan dimulai besok," Hiruzen mengakhiri ucapannya. Kedua muridnya itu pun segera keluar setelah membungkuk ke arah kepala sekolahnya.

"Kami permisi," ucap keduanya bebarengan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke_-kun_," tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkannya, rambut panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Selama beberapa detik, Sasuke memandangi punggung mungil Sakura sebelum dia akhirnya berbalik, ingin kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan soal geometrinya yang tadi.

"Uchiha_-san_," tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sang kepala sekolah tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelahnya. "Tadi saya lupa mengatakan, tempat untuk pembinaannya akan ditentukan oleh guru mata pelajaran masing-masing, mereka akan menelponmu terlebih dulu, setelah itu beritahu Haruno_-san_," Hiruzen tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepala muridnya yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah yang ia pimpin. "Bersemangatlah!" lanjutnya.

"Baik, saya mengerti," sahut Sasuke kemudian membungkuk hormat dan segera kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

_Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu menjemputnya ke kelasnya sebelum kami berdua mengikuti pembinaan. Saat pertama, aku mengganggap hal ini sebagai hal yang merepotkan. Tapi entah mengapa, lama-kelamaan aku jadi mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ini mulai menjadi salah satu hal yang menyenangkan._

* * *

Dengan tenang, Sasuke membawa langkahnya ke kelas sebelas IPA-7. Di juga terlihat membawa buku-buku fisikanya dengan beberapa alat tulis di saku bajunya. Sejenak, Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan dari anak-anak kelas sebelas IPA-6. Selalu seperti ini jika dia melewati kelas ini. Bahkan samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut oleh anak-anak dari kelas itu.

Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kelas IPA-7. Gadis yang dia cari pun sepertinya sudah siap dengan semua bukunya. "Ayo, Sasuke_-kun_. Hari ini di mana?"

"Perpustakaan," Sasuke menyahutnya singkat. Sekarang mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor itu dan lagi-lagi setiap melewati kelas IPA-6, pasti disambut oleh kegaduhan anak-anak di sana.

Sakura menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Sasuke, "Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba wajahmu masam seperti itu?" tanya Sakura tatkala mereka sedang menuruni tangga. Gedung perpustakaan memang terletak di gedung berbeda.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Kau tahu, kenapa anak IPA-6 itu selalu ribut setiap aku lewat di depan kelas mereka, terutama yang perempuan?"

Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sakura malah tertawa. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Ah! Benar juga, mana mungkin kau bisa mengetahuinya, kalau kerjaanmu cuma belajar saja."

"Tahu apa?" balas Sasuke, cukup kesal juga jika ditertawai seperti itu.

Sakura segera meredam tawanya, "Shion_-san_. Banyak yang bilang kalau kau disukai Shion_-san_."

"Oh, Shion. Anak yang rambutnya pirang pucat itu?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu dijawab oleh anggukan mantap Sakura. "Pasti itu hanya gosip yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya."

"Ah, awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan gosip. Waktu itu dia pernah berkata seperti ini 'aku iri dengan Sakura_-san_ yang selalu bisa berdua dengan Sasuke_-kun_,' itu sih katanya Ino."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejak, "Kenapa kau mudah sekali percaya? Bisa saja itu hanya rekayasa anak-anak IPA-6."

Sakura memandang Sasuke, jarang sekali Sasuke banyak berbicara seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena Sakura memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke? Mereka berdua memang tidak sekelas. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi mana mungkin teman-temannya Shion_-san_ berbuat seperti itu. Hei, tumben sekali kau bicara banyak seperti ini?"

"Hn, entahlah. Hanya ingin. Lalu kau percaya?"

"Apa? Tentang Shion_-san_? Percaya tidak percaya, aku juga tidak terlalu perduli," sahut Sakura.

"Tapi kau tahu banyak."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "Ayolah, Sasuke_-kun_," Sasuke pun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Tok, tok," ucap Sakura tatkala kepalan tangan Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Sasuke—bercanda. "Gunakan kepalamu. Aku ini sekelas dengan Ino—Yamanaka Ino—seorang ratu gosip di angkatan kita," jelas Sakura kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak terima dahinya dipukul-pukul seperti itu, segera mengejar Sakura berniat membalas tapi sayangnya Sakura sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Dia pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya, lagipula apa yang barusan dipikirkan oleh dirinya? Membalas dendam? Sungguh suatu hal yang kekanak-kanakan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura sudah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana, Sasuke pun segera duduk di sebelahnya. "_Sensei_ belum datang," desah Sakura tatkala hanya melihat pegawai perpustakaan yang ada di sana.

"Hn, mungkin sebentar lagi. Tadi dia bilang akan membahas gelombang," beritahu Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika Sasuke mengucapkan bab yang akan dibahas, "Itu pelajaran kelas dua belas, kan? Akhirnya kita sampai di sana setelah dua minggu pembinaaan."

"Kau terlihat senang, Sakura. Hn, soal Shion yang tadi,"

"Apa lagi, Sasuke_-kun_? Kau terlihat tertarik sekali dengan topik ini," Sakura menanggapi perkataan Sasuke sembari membuka-buku buku fisikanya.

"Kau bilang dia iri denganmu?" Sasuke memangku kepalanya menggunakan lengan kanannya sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah Sakura.

Tangan Sakura berhenti membuka buku fisikanya pada bab gelombang. "Hmm... entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia iri denganku," Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi jika situasinya _seperti itu_, mungkin aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia iri padaku," lanjut Sakura menggantung sambil menerawang.

"Seperti itu? Maksudmu?"

Kali ini, Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Maksudku jika situasinya kau menyukaiku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpuan lengannya. "A-apa? Mana mungkin ada situasi seperti itu!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Benar, kan? Makanya, aku bilang aku juga tidak mengerti. Sudahlah, Sasuke_-kun_, hentikan topik ini. Setelah ini, kita belajar gelombang kemudian taraf intensitas. Ayo, semangat!" ucap Sakura lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_Saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa penyebab wajahku memerah._

* * *

Sore itu, sang nyonya Uchiha kedatangan seorang tamu. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah muda dengan warna mata hijau yang mengingatkannya akan pohon sakura.

"_Ara_? Ada tamu. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya teman Sasuke_-kun_, kan?" Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum ramah sambil mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam.

Gadis itu menunduk hormat sebelum menjawab, "Iya, saya ingin mencari Sasuke_-kun_, nama saya Haruno Sakura."

"Ohh ... Sakura_-chan_? Sasuke_-kun_ banyak bercerita tentangmu. Ayo silahkan duduk."

Akhirnya Sakura pun duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Uchiha. "_Arigatou, Oba-san_. Memang Sasuke_-kun_ sering menceritakan apa?"

"Banyak hal, dari Sakura_-chan_ yang merupakan pesaing terberatnya sampai sekarang kalian pasangan di suatu lomba, kan?" Mikoto tersenyum.

Sakura tidak habis pikir, ternyata walaupun Sasuke sedikit tertutup di sekolah. Tapi sepertinya di rumah ia cukup terbuka. "Bukan hanya tentang Sakura_-chan_. Tapi dia sering menceritakan Naruto_-kun_ dan Sai_-kun_ yang juga satu klub dengannya," tambah Mikoto yang membuat Sakura semakin heran dengan Sasuke.

"Wah, benarkah?"

"Oh iya, _Oba-san_ panggil Sasuke_-kun_ dulu. Sakura_-chan_ ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja boleh. Maaf merepotkan," Sakura menunduk sungkan.

"Ah, _iie_. Nah, Sakura_-chan_ tunggu sebentar ya."

Setelah Mikoto pergi, Sakura segera mengambil bungkusan yang ia bawa. Bungkusan itu akan diberikannya kepada Sasuke, mengingat hari ini Sasuke sedang berulang tahun. Sebenarnya bungkusan berbentuk kubus itu bukanlah hadiah darinya, tapi melainkan titipan dari Shion. Sebenarnya hal ini sedikit merepotkan tapi Sakura akhirnya mau juga mengantarkannya untuk Sasuke. Lagipula, Sakura juga ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Jadi, seperti kata pepatah, sambil menyelam minum air.

Dari lantai atas, Sakura dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki diiringi dengan suara dua orang yang sepertinya sedang berdebat. "Oh, Sakura. Ada apa mencariku?" itu suara Sasuke, dia segera duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sikap apa itu? Seharusnya kau senang ada temanmu yang datang di hari libur seperti ini. Bukannya memasang wajah dingin seperti itu," ucap seorang laki-laki yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Kemudian ia pun juga duduk di sofa panjang yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Diam kau, _Aniki_. Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura. "Jadi ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, dia malah menatap laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat lelaki ini. "Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau Uchiha Itachi? Ketua klub misteri tiga tahun lalu?"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Ternyata aku cukup terkenal. Namaku Uchiha Itachi, namamu?" Itachi menyahut sambil menjulurkan lengan kanannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura balas menjabat tangan Itachi, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal," sahut Sakura tersenyum. "Tahun ini, aku menjadi ketua klub misteri SMA Konoha," lanjutnya sambil mengakhiri jabat tangannya.

"Wah, benarkah? Jadi, kau satu klub dengan Sasu_-chan_ ini," Itachi meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit tertawa ketika mendengar panggilan Itachi kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak terima akan perlakukan kakaknya, segera menepis tangan Itachi dari kepalanya. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Baru saja Itachi hendak membalas, Mikoto datang ke ruang tengah sambil membawa minuman dan cemilan. "Ayo, diminum Sakura_-chan_. Sekarang _Oba-san_ mau pergi ke dapur dulu, menyiapkan makan malam. Anggaplah rumah sendiri," ucap Mikoto lembut.

"Ah, _arigatou_."

"Jadi, ada apa kau mencariku?" Sasuke membuka suaranya setelah sang ibu pergi ke dapur.

Sakura seperti teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian ia mengambil bungkusan yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan kado berukuran kubus sedang yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru muda dan dihiasi pita berwarna merah muda. "Ini titipan dari Shion_-san_, anak kelas IPA-6 yang kita bicarakan minggu lalu. Dia bilang ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang jatuh hari ini," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat mengambil hadian itu dari tangan Sakura. "Kenapa ini bisa ada padamu?"

"Tadi pagi, dia datang ke rumahku. Katanya dia malu menyerahkannya sendiri, jadi dia memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu," sahut Sakura. "Jangan lupa bilang terima kasih padanya, Sasuke_-kun_," lanjut Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke kemudian meletakkan hadiah dari Shion itu di sofa tunggal di sebelahnya. Sekarang, dia menatap Sakura, "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Ah, iya," Sakura menepuk dahinya seakan ia hampir saja melupakan sesuatu. "Kemarin aku, Naruto dan Sai pergi ke toko buku. Kami bertiga membelikanmu ini sebagai hadiah. Maaf ya, kami tidak membungkusnya," lanjut Sakura sambil terkikik.

Sasuke mengambil benda yang katanya hadiah itu dari tangan Sakura. Novel? _The Hollow_ karangan Agatha Christie. "Hn?"

"Kau sempat bilang sudah bosan dengan kisah Holmes, kan? Jadi kami sepakat memberimu kisah Poirot sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana? Kau mau menerimanya? Jika tidak—"

"Hn, aku terima. _Arigatou_." Sasuke memperhatikan novel tersebut dan segera membaca sinopsis yang ada di belakangnya. Sepertinya menarik.

Itachi tersenyum memperhatikan sikap adiknya yang sekarang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun itu. "Oh iya, Sakura. Diminum dulu tehnya," Itachi mengingatkan.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sungkan sambil meminumnya sedikit kemudian meletakkannya kembali. "Jadi, hari ini aku datang kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini saja. sekarang aku ingin mohon diri," Sakura segera berdiri diikuti Sasuke dan juga Itachi.

"Wah, cepat sekali," tanggap Itachi.

Sedangkan Sasuke segera membawa langkahnya menjauh dan naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya.

* * *

_Aku tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal kepada dia._

* * *

"Sakura, maafkan dia. Sikapnya memang sering seperti itu," Itachi tersenyum tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_. Aku sudah terbiasa," sahut Sakura kemudian mohon pamit kepada Mikoto di dapur.

Itachi dengan senang hati mengantar Sakura hingga pintu depan. "Oh iya, mau aku antar sampai pemberhentian bis?" tawar Itachi.

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, lagipula aku juga sedang ingin jalan-jalan sore."

Akhirnya setelah memikirkannya beberapa detik, Sakura pun mengiyakan tawaran Itachi. "Terima kasih banyak sudah mau mengantarkanku," Sakura membungkuk sedikit kemudian mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan di pinggir jalan.

"Oh iya, bagaimana sikap Sasuke jika di sekolah?" Itachi mulai membuka percakapan.

Sakura sedikit menerawang, "Dia cukup baik, dia pintar dan dikenal oleh banyak guru. Aku tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana sikapnya, mungkin karena aku tidak sekelas dengannya."

Itachi mengangguk, "Jadi kau tidak sekelas dengannya?"

"Benar, kami hanya teman satu klub. Dan karena sering kali mengikuti lomba yang sama, kami jadi sering bertemu," sahut Sakura. "Tapi dia orangnya _sok cool_," tambah Sakura terkikik geli.

"Hahaha ... dia memang seperti itu," Itachi ikut tertawa. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau masuk ke dalam klub misteri?"

"Ah, itu. Aku sebenarnya suka dengan cerita yang berbau misteri seperti novel karangan Agatha atau Conan. Karena itu aku masuk klub misteri tapi ternyata di angkatanku hanya empat orang yang ikut klub misteri termasuk aku," sahut Sakura panjang lebar.

"Dan itu adalah kau, Sasuke dan dua orang teman yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Benar," Sakura mengangguk. "Oh iya, foto ketua klub juga masih tergantung di sekre dari ketua klub pertama sampai sekarang yang ketujuh," tambah Sakura.

"Aku sendiri ketua klub yang keempat. Seingatku, angkatanku saat itu berjumlah sepuluh orang dan nama angkatan kami _Team Four_. Nama angkatanmu _Team Seven_, kalau begitu?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, itu sudah menjadi ciri khas secara turun temurun di klub misteri, kan? Jadi, kami juga harus mengikutinya."

"Benar-benar aneh. Padahal sebenarnya angkatanku dulu ingin memakai nama Akatsuki. Tapi itu jauh lebih aneh," Itachi malah tertawa mengingat betapa anehnya dia dan kawan-kawannya dulu. "Oh iya, kau bilang kau suka novel karangan Agatha? Dari semua yang pernah kau baca, kau paling suka yang mana?"

"Hmm ... aku belum terlalu banyak membaca novelnya. Tapi saat ini, aku paling suka dengan _The ABC Murder_. Ceritanya benar-benar menarik," sahut Sakura ceria.

Itachi terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah? Aku juga suka itu. Agatha memang pandai dalam menggunakan trik naratif dalam setiap novelnya."

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau pelakunya adalah keponakan si korban C. Padahal aku sempat berpikir pelakunya adalah Alexander Bonaparte Cust," desah Sakura.

"Pasti karena namanya berinisial ABC, jadi kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanggap Itachi. "Kalau aku sempat berpikir bahwa pelakunya adalah kekasih dari korban B, entahlah dia sedikit mencurigakan, kan?"

"Iya, benar juga. Tipe laki-laki hidung belang."

"Tapi tidak semua laki-laki berhidung belang, Sakura. Wah, kita sudah sampai," Itachi berjalan mendahului Sakura dan ia segera duduk di tempat pemberhentian bis. "Aku akan menunggu sampai bisnya datang. Ayo duduk, Sakura."

Sakura sejenak terpaku memandang Itachi tapi kemudian ia terseyum dan segera duduk di sebelah Itachi. "Itachi_ nii-san_ benar-benar baik dan ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Itachi menoleh. "Senang sekali dipuji seperti itu."

"Oh, bisnya sudah datang," Sakura pun berdiri diikuti Itachi. Bis itu segera berheti tepat di depan Sakura dengan pintunya yang baru saja terbuka.

Sakura hendak masuk tapi lengannya di tahan Itachi. "Boleh kita menukar nomor ponsel? Aku rasa kau punya banyak cerita-cerita misteri. Jadi kapan-kapan aku bisa minta referensi darimu?"

Sakura membalik badannya dan segera mengambil ponselnya. "Tentu," dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling bertukar nomor ponsel.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, _Itachi nii-san_," Sakura segera naik ke dalam bis.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Itachi tepat sebelum pintu bis itu tertutup. Setelahnya bis itu pergi meninggalkan tempat Itachi berdiri.

Itachi masih memperhatikan bis itu sampai akhirnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari jarak pandangnya. Di wajahnya, tersungging sebuah senyuman. "Benar-benar gadis yang manis," ucapnya pelan.

* * *

Jam tangan Sasuke sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Biasanya setelah jam pelajaran sekolah usai, ia harus mengikuti pembinaan untuk lomba. Tapi karena sekarang hari Sabtu, dia tidak ada jadwal pembinaan. Sasuke akhirnya membawa langkah kakinya ke klub misteri. Biasanya, ketiga teman klub sudah berkumpul di sana.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu dan yang ia lihat hanyalah Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan laptopnya. Biasanya sebelum ia sampai, Naruto dan Sakura sudah lebih dulu ada di sana karena kelas merekalah yang paling dekat dengan ruangan klub. Tepat di sebelahnya, kelas sebelas IPA-7.

"Kau sendirian?" Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengambil kumpulan soal matematikanya dari dalam tasnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Bisa kau lihat sendiri. Sakura_-chan_ tidak sekolah, anak-anak di kelas bilang dia sakit," beritahu Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti mengerjakan soal matematikanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah sibuk kembali dengan laptopnya. "Sakit apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin demam," sahut Naruto. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar guna memperhatikan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang mengutak-ngatik ponselnya. "Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku perhatikan belakangan ini kau semakin perhatian dengan Sakura_-chan_. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Naruto berkata pelan-pelan sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, wajahnya tetap seperti biasa. "Kau bilang apa? Aku keluar sebentar," Sasuke pun segera pergi keluar dan meninggalkan soal matematikanya.

"Dasar! Sikapnya terlalu terlihat," ucap Naruto berbisik. Ia kemudian menarik kumpulan soal matematika yang ditinggal oleh Sasuke. "Heh? Apa yang dia kerjakan? Apa benar dia itu juara dua umum di sekolah ini?"

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, dia memilih berdiam di tangga dekat sekre klubnya. Diambilnya ponselnya dari sakunya. Dia mulai mengetik pesan yang sepertinya akan ia kirim kepada Sakura.

_**Hei, aku dengar kau sakit?**_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Sasuke berdiri dan berniat mengambil kumpulan soal matematikanya di sekre klubnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada pesan masuk dari Sakura.

_**Iya, hanya panas kok...**_

Sasuke segera membalasnya tatkala ia sudah sampai di pintu ruangan klub misteri.

_**Kalau begitu, istirahat yang cukup, Sakura :)**_

Dan pesan itu sudah terkirim, Sasuke segera masuk ke ruangan klubnya. Matanya bisa menangkap Naruto yang sedang mengutak-ngatik buku kumpulan soal matematikanya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membenarkan jawabanmu, Sasuke," sahut Naruto. "Coba lihat ini," ucap Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Untuk menjawab soal ini kau menggunakan rumus yang sangat panjang dan berputar-putar, padahal ada cara yang lebih singkat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Sasuke masih tidak terima jawabannya yang ia tulis adalah salah. Sasuke tahu Naruto cukup pintar di kelasnya tapi dia tetap saja tidak terima.

"Kau pernah dengar kalimat ini, Sasuke? Orang yang pintar fisika pasti pintar mengerjakan matematika. Sedangkan orang yang pintar matematika belum tentu pintar dalam fisika. Kau adalah tipe yang kedua sedangkan aku adalah tipe yang pertama," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tch! Kau terlalu percaya diri, Naruto," tanggap Sasuke.

Tapi walaupun Sasuke berkata seperti itu, Naruto tetap menjelaskan bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal itu dengan cara yang lebih singkat menurutnya sedang Sasuke sendiri, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan dan ditulis oleh Naruto.

Sasuke lebih perhatian terhadap ponselnya, ada pesan masuk.

_**Baik, terima kasih, Sasuke-**_**kun :D  
**

* * *

_Saat itu, aku tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat khawatir dengan dia._

* * *

"Uchiha_-kun_, tolong beritahu teman-temanmu untuk mengumpulkan laporannya besok. Dan segera letakkan di meja saya," dosen berkacamata itu berkata dengan nada yang sangat berkharisma.

"_Hai_!" sahut seseorang yang diajaknya berbicara tadi.

Laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai dosen kedokteran di Universitas Konoha itu menepuk bahu mahasiswanya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Uchiha_-kun_," ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit Konoha.

Di belakangnya, sang mahasiswa membungkuk hormat kemudian berdiri kembali. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. "Tugas sebagai asisten dosen itu berat juga," ujarnya sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa kedokteran di salah satu universitas terkenal di Tokyo. Tak jarang, Itachi dan teman-temannya harus melakukan praktek di rumah sakit Konoha—rumah sakit yang memang bekerjasama dengan universitasnya.

Seperti hari ini, lelaki berumur dua puluh tahun itu baru saja menyelesaikan prakteknya dan sekarang hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum mengerjakan laporan yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Setelah merapikan peralatan praktek yang ia gunakan tadi, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali, bagaimana kalau besok kita berkarouke?" celetuk salah satu teman laki-lakinya.

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan. Kalau begitu, aku besok ikut ya?" komentar temannya yang perempuan.

"Hei, Itachi. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah temannya itu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu, kita lihat situasi besok."

"Itachi, kau membosankan sekali," komentar temannya sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Saat itulah, mata hitam Itachi menangkap siluet merah muda di tengah-tengah kursi tunggu yang ada di depan apotek rumah sakit Konoha. Kontan, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, Itachi. Ayo kita pulang," salah satu temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

Itachi segera menghadap ke arah temannya itu, "Kalian duluan saja dulu, a-aku ada urusan."

Temannya itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah, kami duluan, Itachi."

"Hn."

Itachi kemudian membawa langkahnya ke deretan kursi tunggu tersebut dan duduk di salah satu kursi, tepat di samping siluet berwarna merah muda yang ia lihat tadi. "Sendirian, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Itachi itu, membuat seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh, "E-eh, I-Itachi _nii-san_! _Konnichiwa_," sapanya.

"_Konnichiwa_," balas Itachi tersenyum. Itachi dapat melihat gadis di depannya sedang sakit, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. "Kau sakit?" Itachi segera meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi Sakura. "Panas," ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang melakukan hal ini selain ayahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Itachi _nii-san_ bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku ada praktek untuk kuliahku tadi," sahutnya.

"Eeh?" Sakura menoleh. "Praktek? Di rumah sakit? Jangan-jangan Itachi _nii-san_ itu mahasiswa kedokteran?"

"Seratus untuk tebakanmu," jawab kakak Sasuke itu.

Baru saja Sakura ingin berkomentar, tiba-tiba saja ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. "Sasuke_-kun_," guman Sakura pelan. Itachi yang mendengar gumaman Sakura, ikut melihat pesan yang ada di layar ponsel Sakura.

_**Kalau begitu, istirahat yang cukup, Sakura :)**_

Sakura pun segera membalas pesan tersebut dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya, Sakura sedikit tertawa. "Sasuke_-kun_ itu aneh sekali."

"Hei, Sakura. Itu pesan dari Sasuke?" Sakura mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. "Benar itu dia? Kenapa berbeda sekali? Caranya mengetik pesan tidak seperti dia yang biasanya _sok cool _itu."

"_Nii-san_ juga berpikir seperti itu? Aku juga sering berpikiran seperti itu ketika dia mengirimkanku pesan. 'Apa benar ini Sasuke_-kun_ yang aku kenal? Kenapa berbeda sekali?' Seperti itu," balas Sakura.

Itachi hanya mendengarkan semua ucapan tersebut, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan hal aneh ketika Sakura mengucapkan kaliamat tersebut. Tangan kirinya yang berada di saku celananya sedikit mengepal. "Jadi, kau sering bertukar pesan dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura sedikit merasa aneh dengan nada bicara Itachi tapi akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaannya juga, "Hm, lumayan sering. Biasanya, dia yang mengirim pesan terlebih dulu."

"Mungkin saja dia tertarik padamu," celetuk Itachi tiba-tiba dan detik berikutnya Itachi segera menyesali perkataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Sakura sedikit tertawa mendengarnya, "Tidak mungkin, dia itu hanya orang yang terobsesi akan buku pelajaran dan peringkatnya di sekolah," ucap Sakura. "Pesan yang ia kirim hanya tentang pelajaran walaupun akhirnya ngelantur ke mana-mana," lanjutnya.

Itachi mengusahakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Ohh..." Kenapa tadi ia harus membuka topik yang akan membuat dirinya kesal seperti ini? Itachi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku senang, ada orang yang aku kenal tiba-tiba muncul di sini," ucap Sakura sambil merapatkan jaket berwarna putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Sejak tadi, aku sudah bosan menunggu giliranku."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Sebenarnya, kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota. Jadi sekarang aku sendirian di sini."

Kontan, jawaban Sakura membuat Itachi menegakkan duduknya. Ia memandang gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Jadi, kau kemari sendirian? Dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini?"

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk. "Dengan taksi."

"Tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana kalau di jalan tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan? Siapa yang akan menolongmu? Supir taksi yang kau tumpangi? Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu di tengah jalan," ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja meluapkan kekhawatirannya.

Sakura sedikit kaget akan perkataan Itachi. "Tenang saja, aku hanya sedikit demam. Tidak terlalu parah, kok. _Nii-san_ aneh sekali, tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu."

Itachi yang baru saja menyadari apa yang ia katakan itu berlebihan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, "Maaf," ucapnya. Itachi kemudian memperhatikan kertas yang ada di tangan Sakura, rumah sakit Konoha memang sangat terkenal. Bukan hanya berobat tapi bahkan untuk membeli obatnya saja, kita harus mengambil nomor giliran. "Nomor 52? Masih jauh sekali," lanjut Itachi ketika melihat layar di depannya yang sedang menampilkan nomor urut yang sedang dipanggil sekarang.

"Nomor 25," ucap perawat yang ada di sana.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya, "Iya, masih lama. Aku jadi sedikit lelah," Sakura pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

Itachi tersenyum prihatin melihatnya. Digerakkannya kedua tangannya untuk menggeser bahu Sakura ke arahnya dan membuat kepala Sakura bersandar di dadanya. "Akan lebih nyaman kalau begini, Sakura."

Sakura yang baru pertama kali mendapat perlakuan seperti ini berusaha meneggakkan tubuhnya kembali. Tapi kedua tangan Itachi menghentikannya. "Aku ti-tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa," balas Itachi. "Tidurlah, Sakura. Aku tahu, kau pasti kelelahan, nanti jika sudah nomor urutmu, aku akan membangunkanmu," Itachi tersenyum menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya ketika menatap Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja, dia dapat merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri. Mau tak mau, Sakura akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dada Itachi. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan degup jantung Itachi. Dia tidak yakin jika dirinya bisa tidur jika situasinya seperti ini.

Tapi pemikiran Sakura salah, selang beberapa menit, dia sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Itachi dapat melihat napas Sakura yang bergerak teratur. Hal yang Itachi bisa lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Dia merasa sangat senang ketika Sakura tidak menolak perlakuannya. Itachi sendiri masih belum yakin akan perasannya tentang gadis di pelukannya ini. Hanya saja, sejak pertama kali bertemu, Itachi tidak pernah bisa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Sakura.

Kepala Sakura tiba-tiba sedikit turun dan Itachi segera membetulkan posisi Sakura agar dia tidak terganggu. Dieratkannya pelukannya kepada Sakura. "Aku akan menjagamu, Sakura," ucapnya berbisik.

* * *

Setelah tiga jam tertidur di kamarnya, akhirnya Sakura bangun juga. Jaket putihnya masih menutupi tubuhnya ditambah dengan selimut di kamarnya, benar-benar membuat Sakura mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Dia segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba saja ada sapu tangan yang terjatuh dari dahinya, di atas meja Sakura dapat melihat sebaskom air dengan sedikit sisa es yang mengapung. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah kertas yang tertahan oleh mangkuk bubur di atasnya.

_**Aku harap keadaanmu sudah lebih baik ketika membaca ini. Maaf, aku pulang tidak bilang. Oh iya, aku buatkan bubur tadi, aku sudah menggunakan dapurmu tanpa izin :) nanti buburnya dihangatkan lalu minum obatmu, Sakura. Semoga cepat sembuh. **__**Itachi **_**nii-san**_**.**_

Sakura tersenyum membaca surat tersebut. Diambilnya semangkuk bubur yang ada di atas meja dan segera pergi ke dapur. Setelah melepas plastik yang menutupinya, Sakura segera memasukkanya ke dalam _microwave_. Sambil menunggu buburnya panas, Sakura memilih untuk membuat segelas teh hangat dan duduk di meja makan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami beberapa jam lalu. Dari saat ia bertemu Itachi di rumah sakit dan sampai Itachi mengantarnya pulang. Bagaimana perkataan Itachi ketika ia ingin menunggu Sakura di rumah sampai Sakura tertidur. "Ah, aku malu," Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Sakura sekarang. Kenapa Itachi begitu baik padanya? Jangan-jangan Itachi memiliki perasaan padanya? Sakura menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin," ucapnya.

Ketika buburnya telah panas kembali, Sakura membawa bubur dan tehnya ke kamarnya. Di segera meletakan keduanya di atas meja belajarnya. "_Itadakimasu_," Sakura baru saja hendak menyuap buburnya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Di layar ponsel Sakura terpampang nama Itachi _nii-san_.

"_Moshi moshi_," sapa Sakura. Di seberangnya, Sakura dapat mendengar Itachi sedikit kaget. "Ya, aku sudah bangun, terima kasih untuk yang tadi, _Nii-san_. Buburnya juga," sahut Sakura. Cukup lama Sakura terdiam mendengar suara Itachi di seberang. "Aku belum mencobanya. Aku baru saja ingin makan, tapi _Nii-san_ menelponku," di seberang, Sakura bisa mendengar Itachi yang mendesah kecewa kemudian dia berucap dengan kalimat yang tenang kembali, entah mengapa, Sakura dapat membayangkan Itachi tersenyum ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Iya, aku akan istirahat," Sakura juga tersenyum. "_Jaa ne_..." dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sakura tersenyum geli ketika meletakkan ponselnya. "Oh tidak, kenapa aku memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu? Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura. Pasti karena sedang sakit, kau jadi berpikiran seperti itu," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari, Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah dapat melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tas ransel yang tersampir di punggungnya. Baru saja, ia akan pergi sendiri untuk pembinaan karena ia pikir Sakura belum sekolah. Tapi ternyata, Sakura sudah menunggunya lebih dulu di depan kelasnya—sebelas IPA-2.

"Oh, Sakura."

"Hai, Sasuke_-kun_. Jadi sekarang kita pembinaan di mana?" Sakura ikut berjalan ketika Sasuke mulai meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Di laboratorium biologi," sahut Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menanyakan keadaan Sakura tapi ada suatu hal yang menahannya. Dan akhirnya perjalanan mereka pun diisi oleh keheningan. Sesekali terdengar sapaan beberapa teman mereka yang akan pulang. Tanpa terasa, mereka pun sudah sampai di laboratorium biologi. Di dalam, guru biologi mereka sudah menunggu.

"Permisi," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Guru perempuan berperawakan pendek itu tersenyum dan segera mempersilahkan mereka duduk. "Nah, sekarang kita pelajari bab selanjutnya," ucapnya kemudian.

Selama dua jam ke depan, yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah masalah biologi, biologi dan biologi. Banyak sekali tanya jawab yang terjadi, dua murid kebanggaan SMA Konoha ini memang benar-benar bisa membuat guru mereka kewalahan.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita cukupkan," ucap guru mereka setelah dua jam. "Dan ini, ada soal-soal yang bisa kalian kerjakan di rumah," lanjutnya lagi kemudian meninggalkan kedua muridnya itu. Ketika ia membuka pintu laboratorium, Sakura dan Sasuke bisa mendengar gurunya itu mendesah, "Aduh, kenapa harus hujan di saat seperti ini?"

Seteleh guru biologi mereka pergi, Sakura dan Sasuke pun akhirnya keluar dari lab biologi. Tapi mereka berdua harus melewati lapangan sekolah untuk sampai ke gedung yang berhubungan dengan lobi pintu keluar sekolahnya. "Ah, aku tidak bawa payung. Baiklah, mau tidak mau dilawan saja," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

Baru saja Sakura hendak berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, tangan kanannya ditarik Sasuke. "Jangan, nanti kau sakit lagi," ucap Sasuke tenang.

Sakura akhirnya menurunkan kedua tangannya, "Lalu bagaimana cara kita sampai ke lobi?"

Sasuke yang juga sebenarnya tidak membawa payung hanya dapat menghembuskan napas. "Kita pakai jaketku saja."

"Eh?" mata hijau Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melepas jaketnya.

Sasuke menggunakan jaketnya sebagai penutup kepala dan badannya, "Ayo, ke sini Sakura. Kau jangan sampai sakit lagi," ada nada khawatir dalam kalimat Sasuke yang sebenarnya berusaha ia tutupi tadi.

Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti saran Sasuke, begitu lebih baik daripada ia harus menerobos hujan tanpa pelindung sedikit pun. Segera setelah Sakura berada di bawah jaket Sasuke, mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan. Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju gedung sekolahnya yang lain.

Sakura yang berada di sebelah kiri Sasuke sedikit menjaga jarak dan Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut. Dari jarak pandangnya, Sasuke dapat melihat bagian bahu kiri Sakura yang terkena air hujan. Akhirnya Sasuke pun sedikit menggeser jaketnya ke arah kiri tanpa mengubah jarak mereka berdua. Tentu saja hal ini membuat bagian kiri Sasuke yang terkena air hujan.

"Wah, sampai," ucap Sakura tatkala mereka berhasil sampai di gedung sebelah. Sakura pun segera menjauh dari lindungan jaket Sasuke. Dia berjalan agak ke depan.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih berada di pinggir gedung dan ia sedang mengibas-ngibaskan jaketnya guna menghilangkan air hujan yang meresap walaupun hanya sendikit. Setelah merapikan jaketnya, ia pun menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sekolahnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, terima kasih ya untuk jaketnya," Sakura membalik badannya menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap senyum Sakura, "Hn."

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Sakura menuju ke arahnya dengan pandangan kaget, "Eh? Kau basah, Sasuke_-kun_," ucapnya lalu ia mencari sesuatu dalam saku roknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, di tangan kiri Sakura sudah ada sapu tangan berwarna putih.

Belum sempat Sasuke berkomentar, tangan kiri Sakura sudah lebih dulu bergerak. "_Gomen ne_, gara-gara aku, kau jadi basah," ucap Sakura sambil mengusap wajah bagian kiri Sasuke yang sedikit basah. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti ini hanya bisa mematung, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Sasuke.

"Biar a-aku saja, Sakura," Sasuke mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja gemetar. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas, guna mengambil sapu tangan yang sedang dipegang Sakura. Tapi tangan Sasuke tanpa sengaja memegang tangan Sakura.

Karena hal tersebut, reflek mereka berdua saling berpandangan cukup lama hingga akhirnya ada rona kemerahan yang sedikit menjalar ke wajah mereka. Sakura segera menurunkan tangan kirinya dan segera menoleh ke arah kanan. "Ba-baiklah, terserahmu saja."

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan degup jantungnya sendiri pun segera memaling wajahnya ke arah berlawanan. "Hn," balasnya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan Sakura.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, suasana menjadi canggung tanpa ada satu pun yang membuka suatu pembicaraan. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hujan pun mulai reda berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih saja canggung.

* * *

_Dia tidak tahu hal ini, saat itu adalah kejadian paling menegangkan yang pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku. Sejak dulu, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi semenjak ada dia, semuanya mulai berubah secara perlahan._

* * *

Sore itu, Itachi memberanikan dirinya untuk datang ke rumah Sakura. Dengan membawa mobil _jass_ hitamnya, Itachi turun tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Di depan pintu rumah, Sakura sudah menunggu Itachi dengan _dress _selutut berwarna merah muda lembut. Dia melambai ke arah Itachi sambil tersenyum. Itachi juga balas tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura segera keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri Itachi. "Terima kasih _Nii-san_ sudah mau mengantarku ke perpustakaan kota."

"Jangan berterima kasih, aku yang menawarkan diri bukan?" balas Itachi. "Sekarang, ayo masuk."

Sakura akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Itachi dengan Itachi yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Sakura terkikik geli ketika Itachi melakukan hal tersebut. Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, Itachi segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju perpustakaan kota.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Aku dengar kau dan Sasuke memenangkan juara satu?" Itachi mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kami berdua bisa melakukannya."

"Kau benar-benar terlihat senang, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke. Dia terlihat datar seperti biasanya," gurau Itachi diiringi sedikit tawaan.

Sakura menatap Itachi yang sedang menyetir, "Benarkah?" dan selanjutnya topik seputaran Sasuke mengisi perjalanan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan gedung perpustakaan kota. Gedung berlantai dua itu terlihat sangat menawan di mata Sakura karena di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam buku yang sangat menarik bagi Sakura.

Segera setelah Itachi memakirkan mobilnya, Sakura segera keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh Itachi. "Ayo, _Nii-san_," ucap Sakura berjalan mendahului Itachi.

Dari belakang, Itachi dapat melihat rambut Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arah jalan pemiliknya. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya mengingat hal apa saja yang mereka bicarakan di dalam mobil. Sasuke, selalu mengenai Sasuke. Apa tidak ada hal yang mereka berdua bicarakan selain mengenai Sasuke? Tiba-tiba saja, Itachi merasa kesal akan dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celananya mengepal menahan amarah. "Kali ini, aku harus mengatakannya," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah masuk ke dalam gedung perpustakaan, Itachi dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang bertanya kepada petugas di sana. "Kau mencari buku apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Buku mengenai sejarah ninja," balas Sakura dan kemudian dia segera pergi ke bagian rak yang ditunjuk oleh petugas Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi, dia lebih memilih pergi ke rak yang penuh dengan buku misteri.

Setelah melihat buku-buku di sana, tiba-tiba saja Itachi merasa tidak tertarik dengan berbagai macam buku misteri yang biasanya selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya. Pikirannya terus saja melayang ke arah Sakura. Tanpa sengaja, pandangannya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya sudah berhasil dan mendapatkan bukunya. Mata hitam Itachi dapat melihat Sakura yang segera duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana.

Akhirnya, Itachi dengan asal mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di depannya, dia bermaksud untuk menyusul Sakura. Itachi menggeser kursi di sebelah Sakura dan segera mendudukinya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau cari?" tanya Itachi berbasa-basi.

"Sudah, lihat buku ini sudah tua sekali. Sampulnya sampai berwarna kecoklatan," ungkap Sakura. Itachi mau tak mau memperhatikan buku yang dipegang Sakura tersebut tapi pikirannya tidak bisa fokus.

"Hn," balasnya asal.

Melihat Sakura yang tekun membaca buku di hadapannya, Itachi menjadi tidak berani untuk mengusiknya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk membaca buku yang tadi ia ambil dengan asal. Tapi tetap saja, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus. Selalu Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Hei, Sakura," akhirnya Itachi membuka suaranya juga.

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?" Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak.

Itachi juga menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Jika disuruh memilih salah satu. Kau lebih memilih yang mana. Memaksakan cintamu kepada seseorang yang belum tentu mencintaimu atau berusaha mencintai orang yang mencintaimu?" tanya Itachi perlahan.

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan pemikirannya bahwa Itachi sedang menyukainya. Tapi Sakura segera menepis pemikiran tersebut. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Kalau disuruh memilih, aku akan memilih yang kedua," sahut Sakura. "Karena pilihan pertama itu terkesan sedikit jahat," lanjut Sakura setengah bercanda.

Itachi sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi orang yang jahat?" tanyanya menggantung.

"Eh? Maksud _Nii-san_?"

Itachi menatap Sakura lagi, "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencintai seorang gadis tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia mencintaiku atau tidak." Itachi tidak menyadari perubahan mimik yang terjadi pada Sakura. "Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Sakura menghadap ke arah depan, menghindari kontak mata dengan Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan hal yang dinamakan dengan kekecewaan, mungkin selama ini dia terlalu percaya diri bahwa Itachi menyukainya padahal sebenarnya tidak. Dan hal ini membuat dirinya sedikit sedih entah karena alasan apa.

"Ka-kalau menurutku, lebih baik _Nii-san_ mengatakan perasaan _Nii-san_ kepada gadis itu. Dengan begitu _Nii-san_ akan tahu bagaimana perasaannya setelah itu baru _Nii-san_ tentukan ingin menjadi yang pilihan pertama atau yang kedua," sahut Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn, mungkin begitu lebih baik," dan akhirnya pembicaraan itu terputus sampai di situ. Dari ekor matanya, Itachi dapat melihat Sakura yang kembali menekuni bukunya mengenai sejarah ninja. "Kau menyukai sejarah?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi. Tapi dia segera memalingkan wajahnya tatkala menyadari wajah Itachi begitu dekat dengannya. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Itachi tersenyum tipis dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Iya, lumayan," sahut Sakura akhirnya.

"Hn, benarkah? Apa selama ini, kau memiliki sejarah yang menyenangkan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hm... entahlah. Sepertinya banyak," sahut Sakura yang sudah mulai tidak fokus dengan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Boleh aku menambahkan satu sejarah pada kehidupanmu?" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" kontan perkataan Itachi itu membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Dengan refleks, ia menoleh ke arah Itachi dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sakura sedikit tertegun dengan pandangan Itachi ke arahnya sekarang.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kedua tangan Itachi sekarang berada di kedua pipinya. Saat menyadari hal tersebut, yang Sakura bisa lakukan hanyalah diam membeku, kedua tangannya bergetar meremas ujung _dress_nya. Perlahan wajah Itachi mendekat ke arahnya dan membuat mata Sakura semakin membesar. "I-Ita—"

Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya serasa bagai mimpi bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Itachi akan melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapnya. Itachi menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. "Sakura, aku mencintaimu," perkataan Itachi selanjutnya semakin membuatnya kaget.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**A/N : Hai, hai semua :) sasukenya OOC? Iyaa~~ maaf. Sebenarnya ini fanfic yg udah lama banget mendem di laptop. Sayang aja kalo gak dipublish, saya gak proofread lho~ males *digeplak* soalnya saya ngerasa udah pernah nge-proofread dulu, ya dulu sekali hehe...**_

_**Tapi makasih buat yang udah mau sekedar mampir :) Ini fanfic SasuSakuIta pertama saya, kalian maunya sakura sama siapa nih? Well, ini cuma twoshoot kok, jadi chapter depan sudah tamat. Saya buat ini dulu waktu saya sedang tergila-gila dengan novel Agatha Christie wkwk xD Gaya sms Sasuke juga terinspirasi dari seorang teman saya hehe... kalo ngomong sok cool gitu, tp kalo lewat sms, penuh emoticon wkwk**_

_**Oke, sip, inget review ya~~ ditunggu selalu hehe :)**_


	2. Confession

_Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada diriku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata aku memiliki seorang pesaing. Dan di saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah terlambat. Aku memang bodoh._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**No commercial advantages gained by making this fanfiction.**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**[**Our Beloved Sakura**, Chapter 2: **Confession**]**

—_Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), typo—_

.

.

.

Di hari Minggu seperti ini, Sasuke lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di kamarnya daripada pergi jalan-jalan keluar rumah. Tapi berlama-lama seperti ini, akhirnya dia merasa bosan juga. Mungkin menjawab beberapa soal matematika atau fisika bisa mengusir kebosanannya sejenak. Baru saja ia akan mengambil buku matematika dan fisika miliknya, tiba-tiba saja matanya terpaku akan sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Selembar foto yang di dalamnya terdapat foto dirinya dan Sakura yang sedang memegang sebuah tropi bersama-sama. Foto kemenangan mereka minggu lalu. Tanpa ia sadari, ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas ketika memandang foto tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Bukannya mengambil buku fisika dan matematikanya, dia malah mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Mungkin ini saatnya aku berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengannya, pikirnya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyusuri _keyboard_ ponselnya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada satu nama dalam daftar kontaknya. Haruno Sakura. Dia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol hijau. Setelahnya, yang dapat Sasuke dengar adalah nada tunggu telepon yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja membuat ia semakin tegang. Ini pertama kalinya ia menelepon Sakura. Topik apa yang harus ia bahas nanti?

"Maaf, nombor yang Anda hubungi se—" suara operator itu tiba-tiba saja membuat _mood_ Sasuke sedikit berantakan. Ingin rasanya ia melempar ponsel hitamnya itu. Belum menyerah, Sasuke akhirnya terus mengulang-ngulang menelepon nomor tersebut tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Dia sibuk?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Akhirnya Sasuke pun beralih kepada buku fisika dan matematikanya lalu turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya. Dia tidak menuju ruang tengah melainkan pergi ke taman belakang.

Baru saja, Sasuke membuka pintu menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, Sasuke dapat melihat ibunya sedang menikmati teh ditemani kue kering di bangku taman yang ada di sana. Sasuke pun pergi ke tempat ibunya, duduk di depan sang ibu. Kedua bukunya ia letakkan di atas meja beserta dengan semua peralatan menulisnya.

"_Ara_, Sasuke_-kun_. Mau _Kaa-san_ buatkan teh?" tanya Mikoto tatkala melihat anak bungsunya tiba-tiba duduk di bangku di depannya.

"_Iie_," sahut Sasuke sambil membuka-buka buku yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi akhirnya ia menutupnya lagi. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang kepada Sakura lagi. Diambilnya ponselnya kembali dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke harus merasa kecewa karena Sakura tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya. Apa dia ada berbuat salah? Sepertinya tidak ada.

Mikoto yang melihat raut wajah anaknya seperti itu merasa sedikit penasaran, "Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_? Siapa yang kau telepon? Pacarmu?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak jelas. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto, dia hanya terfokus pada ponselnya saja.

Sedangkan Mikoto yang mendapat sahutan seperti itu semakin merasa penasaran, "Jadi benar itu pacarmu? Kapan-kapan kenalkan pada _kaa-san_ ya?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan ogah-ogahan, "Hn," ucapnya refleks. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tidak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan ibunya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah, ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh sang ibu, Sasuke pun menatap balik Mikoto, "Ada apa, _Kaa-san_? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Mikoto menyesap teh beraroma _vanilla_nya sebelum berkata, "Waktu berjalan sangat cepat ya? Sekarang Sasuke_-kun_ sudah besar bahkan sudah punya pacar," ucap Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sasuke.

"Si-siapa yang berkata aku punya pacar," balas Sasuke tidak terima dengan perkataan ibunya.

Mikoto meletakkan cangkir tehnya, "_Ara_? Bukannya Sasuke_-kun_ sendiri tadi yang bilang kalau yang sedang Sasukek_-kun_ telepon itu pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak ada bilang dia pacarku, dia hanya temanku saja," sahut Sasuke sambil berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan ibunya.

"Jadi, itu hanya teman Sasuke_-kun_? Tapi _kaa-san_ rasa, Sasuke_-kun_ mengganggapnya lebih dari sekadar teman?" lagi-lagi Mikoto berusaha menggoda Sasuke. "Perasaan suka terhadap lawan jenis itu bukanlah hal yang salah, Sasuke_-kun_. Jadi Sasuke_-kun_ jangan berusaha menghindarinya, akui perasaan itu terutama kepada dirimu sendiri dulu," lanjut Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan anaknya yang ada di atas meja.

"_Hai_, _wakatta_," sahut Sasuke akhirnya sambil menatap sang ibu. "_Kaa-san_, bisa buatkan aku teh? Tiba-tiba aku ingin mengobrol dengan _Kaa-san_ sekarang," pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar di sini, Sayang."

.

.

.

_Saat itu, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa merasa lebih tenang akan perasaanku ini terhadap dia. Semoga saja tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini._

.

.

.

Setelah masuk ke dalam gedung perpustakaan, Itachi dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang bertanya kepada petugas di sana. "Kau mencari buku apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Buku mengenai sejarah ninja," balas Sakura dan kemudian dia segera pergi ke bagian rak yang ditunjuk oleh petugas Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi, dia lebih memilih pergi ke rak yang penuh dengan buku misteri.

Setelah melihat buku-buku di sana, tiba-tiba saja Itachi merasa tidak tertarik dengan berbagai macam buku misteri yang biasanya selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya. Pikirannya terus saja melayang ke arah Sakura. Tanpa sengaja, pandangannya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya sudah berhasil dan mendapatkan bukunya. Mata hitam Itachi dapat melihat Sakura yang segera duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana.

Akhirnya, Itachi dengan asal mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di depannya, dia bermaksud untuk menyusul Sakura. Itachi menggeser kursi di sebelah Sakura dan segera mendudukinya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau cari?" tanya Itachi berbasa-basi.

"Sudah, lihat buku ini sudah tua sekali. Sampulnya sampai berwarna kecoklatan," ungkap Sakura. Itachi mau tak mau memperhatikan buku yang dipegang Sakura tersebut tapi pikirannya tidak bisa fokus.

"Hn," balasnya asal.

Melihat Sakura yang tekun membaca buku di hadapannya, Itachi menjadi tidak berani untuk mengusiknya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk membaca buku yang tadi ia ambil dengan asal. Tapi tetap saja, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus. Selalu Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Hei, Sakura," akhirnya Itachi membuka suaranya juga.

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?" Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak.

Itachi juga menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Jika disuruh memilih salah satu. Kau lebih memilih yang mana. Memaksakan cintamu kepada seseorang yang belum tentu mencintaimu atau berusaha mencintai orang yang mencintaimu?" tanya Itachi perlahan.

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan pemikirannya bahwa Itachi sedang menyukainya. Tapi Sakura segera menepis pemikiran tersebut. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Kalau disuruh memilih, aku akan memilih yang kedua," sahut Sakura. "Karena pilihan pertama itu terkesan sedikit jahat," lanjut Sakura setengah bercanda.

Itachi sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi orang yang jahat?" tanyanya menggantung.

"Eh? Maksud _Nii-san_?"

Itachi menatap Sakura lagi, "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencintai seorang gadis tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia mencintaiku atau tidak." Itachi tidak menyadari perubahan mimik yang terjadi pada Sakura. "Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Sakura menghadap ke arah depan, menghindari kontak mata dengan Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan hal yang dinamakan dengan kekecewaan, mungkin selama ini dia terlalu percaya diri bahwa Itachi menyukainya padahal sebenarnya tidak. Dan hal ini membuat dirinya sedikit sedih entah karena alasan apa.

"Ka-kalau menurutku, lebih baik _Nii-san_ mengatakan perasaan _Nii-san_ kepada gadis itu. Dengan begitu _Nii-san_ akan tahu bagaimana perasaannya setelah itu baru _Nii-san_ tentukan ingin menjadi yang pilihan pertama atau yang kedua," sahut Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn, mungkin begitu lebih baik," dan akhirnya pembicaraan itu terputus sampai di situ. Dari ekor matanya, Itachi dapat melihat Sakura yang kembali menekuni bukunya mengenai sejarah ninja. "Kau menyukai sejarah?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi. Tapi dia segera memalingkan wajahnya tatkala menyadari wajah Itachi begitu dekat dengannya. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Itachi tersenyum tipis dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Iya, lumayan," sahut Sakura akhirnya.

"Hn, benarkah? Apa selama ini, kau memiliki sejarah yang menyenangkan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hm... entahlah. Sepertinya banyak," sahut Sakura yang sudah mulai tidak fokus dengan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Boleh aku menambahkan satu sejarah pada kehidupanmu," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" kontan perkataan Itachi itu membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Dengan refleks, ia menoleh ke arah Itachi dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sakura sedikit tertegun dengan pandangan Itachi ke arahnya sekarang.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kedua tangan Itachi sekarang berada di kedua pipinya. Saat menyadari hal tersebut, yang Sakura bisa lakukan hanyalah diam membeku, kedua tangannya bergetar meremas ujung _dress_nya. Perlahan wajah Itachi mendekat ke arahnya dan membuat mata Sakura semakin membesar. "I-Ita—"

Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya serasa bagai mimpi bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Itachi akan melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapnya. Itachi menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. "Sakura, aku mencintaimu," perkataan Itachi selanjutnya semakin membuatnya kaget.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi perasaan kagetnya, akhirnya Sakura dapat berbicara, "Bu-bukannya Itachi _nii-san _mengatakan bahwa _Nii-san_ mencintai seorang gadis? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku..." ucap Sakura tidak jelas. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Itachi tersenyum menatap Sakura, tangan Itachi bergerak menghapus air mata Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja turun melewati pipinya. "Jangan menangis, Sakura. Gadis yang aku bicarakan tadi itu adalah dirimu, Sakura," jelas Itachi.

Sakura semakin kaget dengan perkataan Itachi, kedua tangannya semakin keras meremas ujung _dress_nya. "_Nii-san_ sedang tidak bercanda?"

Melihat Sakura yang masih sedikit kaget, Itachi segera membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku tidak mungkin sedang bercanda, Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," ungkap Itachi.

"Be-benarkah?" bisik Sakura setengah terisak.

Itachi memeluk Sakura semakin erat. "Tentu Sakura. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya," janji Itachi. "Jadi, apa kau mau menjalani hubungan ini denganku?"

Itachi dapat merasakan Sakura yang mengangguk dalam pelukannya, "Aku akan mencobanya," sahut Sakura kemudian membalas pelukan Itachi.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura," balas Itachi. Setelah merasa Sakura sudah lebih tenang, Itachi melepas pelukannya, kali ini Itachi dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit memerah. "Jangan menangis lagi," Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, sekarang ia mengecup dahi Sakura.

"I-iya," sahut Sakura sedikit menunduk.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku _nii-san_ lagi. Kau bisa memanggil nama depanku langsung, Sakura," Itachi tersenyum.

Kedua tangan Itachi kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap Itachi. Saat melihat Itachi tersenyum ke arahnya, Sakura balas tersenyum, "Itachi_-kun_," ucap Sakura. Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Hanya saja, Sakura benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke masih asyik mengerjakan soal-soal fisikanya. Teh hangat yang baru saja selesai dibuatkan oleh sang ibu masih mengepul, bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakan aroma _vanilla_ yang menggelitik indra penciumannya.

Sedangkan sang ibu setelah membuatkan Sasuke teh pergi keluar sebentar, ingin membeli sesuatu sepertinya. Baru saja Sasuke hendak menjawab soal selanjutnya, sebuah suara mengusik konsentrasinya, "Sasu_-chan_," bahkan dari jarak seperti ini, Sasuke bisa tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"_Aniki_, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Sasuke datar tatkala sang kakak sudah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau mudah sekali marah, Sasuke," ucap Itachi sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke—kebiasaan Itachi sejak kecil.

Sasuke mengelus dahinya, baru saja ia hendak berbicara, tapi ucapannya tertahan saat ia melihat Itachi meminum teh miliknya tanpa seizinnya. "Hei, itu milikku."

"Milikmu adalah milikku juga, Sasuke," balas Itachi sambil tertawa kemudian mengambil satu kue kering yang ada di sana. "_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?"

"_Kaa-san_ pergi keluar sebentar, _Tou-san_ mungkin sedang jalan-jalan sore," sahut Sasuke sambil membaca satu soal fisika.

Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam, "Hei, kau setiap hari selalu saja belajar. Di hari Minggu seperti ini, seharusnya kau pergi keluar bersama teman atau pacarmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau memiliki teman lebih banyak dariku saja, lagipula, pacar? Ah, aku yakin kau tidak punya," ejek Sasuke.

Itachi lagi-lagi meminum teh milik Sasuke, "Memang benar, temanmu lebih bayak daripada aku tapi soal pacar, aku sudah punya," balas Itachi percaya diri.

"Heh! Jangan berbohong! _Baka_! Memang siapa orang yang mau jadi pacarmu?"

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memandang Sasuke, "Bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Sasuke kontan mengangkat wajahnya dari buku ketika nama Sakura disebut. "A-apa?"

"Dia sekarang pacarku, Sasuke. Kau jangan coba-coba mendekatinya," tiba-tiba saja nada Itachi terkesan sangat serius.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya sekarang sangat kesal berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, di wajahnya terpampang sebuah senyum mengejek, "Tch! Siapa juga yang akan menyukai gadis seperti dia!"

"_Ara_? Itachi_-kun_ sudah pulang?" Mikoto tiba-tiba saja menghampiri kedua anaknya tersebut. "Oh iya, tadi di jalan _kaa-san_ membeli _okonomiyaki_. Kita makan bersama ya?" ucap Mikoto sambil memandang kedua putranya.

Itachi dengan semangat segera bangun dari tempat duduknya, mengikuti Mikoto menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang, tapi bukannya pergi ke dapur, Sasuke malah naik ke lantai dua.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"_Kaa-san_ makan saja dengan _aniki_. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan _okonomiyaki_," sahut Sasuke kemudian segera naik ke kamarnya.

Mikoto sedikit heran melihat sikap anak bungsunya itu, "Aneh, Sasuke_-kun_ kan suka sekali dengan _okonomiyaki_."

Dari bawah, Itachi hanya memandang punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan yang aneh, "Jadi yang selama ini aku pikirkan ternyata benar," gumamnya.

"Itachi_-kun_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, _Kaa-san_."

Di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya yang menutupi dahinya. "_Baka_!"

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berbunyi. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Sasuke pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari Sakura.

_**Sasuke**_**-kun**_**, ada apa? Kau menelponku beberapa kali tadi.**_

Sasuke meremas ponselnya sendiri tanpa sadar. Gadis yang mengirim pesan ini, gadis yang disukainya itu sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih kakaknya. Dia masih belum mau percaya. Memang sedekat apa hubungan mereka berdua? Bahkan Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke membalas pesan dari Sakura dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja, semua perkataan Itachi barusan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Baru saja dia ingin berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan Sakura tapi semuanya gagal karena dia sudah tidak bisa memiliki Sakura. Semuanya sudah terlambat. "_Baka_!"

.

.

.

"Hei, _Bro_! Mau pergi ke sekre, jangan tinggalkan aku," perjalanan Sasuke sedikit terhenti karena rangkulan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Hn," ucapnya asal lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan sekre klubnya, ia melihat Sakura yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Oh! Sasuke_-kun_, Naruto," sapanya saat berpapasan.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Aku ada urusan, jadi hari ini aku pulang duluan ya," sahut Sakura lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan kedua temannya itu.

Samar-samar, Sasuke dapat melihat ada semburat merah tipis di wajah Sakura. Tanpa menunggu Naruto, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu masuk ke sekre klubnya. Seperti hari biasanya, ruang klubnya pasti sepi. Di dalamnya ada beberapa adik kelasnya ditambah Sai.

"Sai," ucapnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_," balas Sai tersenyum. "Lama tidak bertemu," lanjutnya.

"Hn," Sasuke segera duduk di sebelah Sai—di atas karpet—, bersandar pada satu-satunya rak buku yang ada di ruang klub mereka. Sasuke mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di rak tersebut dan membuka halamannya asal.

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran, apa urusan OSIS begitu berat? Bukannya pengurusanmu sebentar lagi akan berakhir?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai. Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya tapi didadahului Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan mereka. "Kau salah, Sai. Sasuke jadi begini pasti karena Sakura_-chan_," Naruto memasang cengirannya.

"Sakura_-san_?" ulang Sai sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Jangan-jangan kau belum tahu mengenai hal ini, Sai? Bukannya kau dekat dengan Ino? Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu? Sakura_-chan_ itu sudah punya pacar, kan? Uchiha Itachi? Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Sai menghembuskan napasnya, "Tentu aku sudah tahu, Naruto_-kun_. Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Lalu apa hubungannya ini dengan Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Hihihi, kau tidak tahu, Sai?" tanya Naruto kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sai, siap membisikkan Sai sesuatu. "Sasuke itu—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. "Aku pergi," ucapnya dan segera mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Sepertinya dia marah, Naruto_-kun_," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum maklum. "Lalu sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruang klub misterinya, segera pergi menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Tapi langkahnya tertahan saat mencapi lobi sekolahnya. Dari jaraknya, Sasuke dapat melihat Itachi yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah bersama dengan Sakura. Jadi, inikah urusan yang dimaksud Sakura?

Tangan Sasuke mengepal berusaha menahan amarah tatkala dilihatnya kakaknya itu merangkaul bahu Sakura dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat melihat mobil kakaknya pergi dari sekolahnya, akhirnya kepalan tangan Sasuke melemas. "Aku kenapa? _Baka_!" gumamnya pelan.

Keadaan menjadi seperti ini, salah satunya adalah salahnya sendiri. Dia terlalu lambat menyadari perasaannya. Di saat dia menyadarinya, gadis yang disukainya itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Seharusnya dia lebih jujur pada perasaannya selama ini, bukannya berusaha menyangkalnya karena harga dirinya.

Sekarang yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menahan pil pahit seorang diri. Penyesalan yang dia rasakan sekarang bukanlah penyesalan karena dia tidak bisa memiliki gadis yang ia cintai, tapi penyesalan yang ia rasakan sekarang lebih kepada karena dia bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

_Jarak yang selama ini berusaha aku persempit sekarang kembali menjadi lebar bahkan lebih lebar dari yang dulu, semuanya menjadi sia-sia. Tapi, tetap saja perasan ini masih ada, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkannya._

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat asyik berada di depan cermin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Potongan rambutnya yang baru membuatnya semakin bertambah segar. "Selesai," ucapnya tatkala ia baru saja selesai memasang jepit rambut berhias bunga sakura di salah satu bagian rambutnya.

Dia bergerak mundur ke belakang dan kemudian melihat pantulannya di depan cermin panjang yang ada di kamarnya. Baju kaos berwarna putih dan rok berwarna merah muda. Begini saja sudah cukup, pikirnya lalu segera mengambil tas kecilnya.

"Sakura, Itachi_-kun_ sudah datang, cepat sedikit," ucap ibunya di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya. "Ayo, jangan membuat suamimu menunggu," lanjut ibunya sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Kaa-san_, dia bukan suamiku," bantah Sakura sambil sedikit tersipu.

Setelahnya, akhirnya Itachi dan Sakura pun mohon pamit kepada kedua orang tua Sakura. Memang, baik keluarga Sakura maupun keluarga Itachi, masing-masing sudah tahu bahwa kedua anak mereka sedang menjalin hubungan kasih. Dan kedua keluarga itu pun tidak ada yang merasa keberatan akan hubungan keduanya.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Sakura setelah keduanya berada dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Taman Tokyo, mahasiswa seni Universitas Konoha sedang mengadakan festival di sana. Kau mau?" tanya Itachi kemudian menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku setuju," sahut Sakura lalu Itachi pun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang sudah mereka berdua sepakati.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang cukup lama, mereka berdua pun sudah sampai di depan Taman Tokyo. Setelah Itachi memakirkan mbilnya, pasangan kekasih itu pun segera bergerak ke arah kumpulan stan-stan yang ada di sana.

Mentari sore yang sudah hampir tenggelam menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Sejak sampai tadi, sudah ada beberapa orang yang menyapa Itachi, sepertinya teman satu kampusnya. "Kau tahu, setiap tahun mahasiswa seni selalu melakukan festival seni. Selain untuk mengumpulkan dana sosial, di sini mereka juga bisa unjuk kebolehan dengan kemampuan seni mereka," jelas Itachi sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memandang takjub kepada beberapa stan yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Apa setiap tahun Itachi_-kun_ kemari?"

"Hn, biasanya aku memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut," sahut Itachi sedikit geli. "Tapi sepertinya, untuk tahun-tahun selanjutnya, aku tidak perlu memaksanya lagi. Karena aku sudah memilikimu, Sakura," lanjut Itachi kemudian meraih salah satu tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah tatkala mereka berdua sekarang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. "Sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Ada kedai _takoyaki_ di dekat sana," tunjuk Itachi ke salah satu kedai yang cukup ramai pengunjungnya. Sakura dengan cepat menyetujui ajakan Itachi karena sejak tadi Sakura memang lapar.

Setelah mengisi perut mereka, Itachi dan Sakura memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau yang ada di sana. Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya di barat, menyisakan langit gelap dan bintang-bintang yang akan segera bermunculan di atas sana. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan, Sakura?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakknya di atas bahu Sakura.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi_-kun_," ucap Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakannya. Aku sengaja mengajakmu kemari untuk merayakan nilai semestermu di semester keempat. Kau juara satu umum lagi, kan? Dan lagi-lagi berhasil mengalahkan si Sasuke itu?"

Sakura tersenyum gembira mendengarnya, "Iya, dan sekarang aku sudah kelas dua belas."

"Malam ini adalah malam festival yang terakhir, biasanya akan ada kembang api tepat jam tujuh malam," beritahu Itachi. "Di sini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihatnya," lanjutnya tersenyum .

Benar apa yang dikatakan Itachi, beberapa saat kemudian kembang api mulai terlihat di langit malam Kota Tokyo. Begitu indah dan sangat cantik. "Wah, cantiknya," ucap Sakura takjub.

"Bagiku kau lebih cantik, Sakura," Itachi tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Ia menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura.

"I-Itachi_-kun_," ucap Sakura bergetar sambil tersipu karena Itachi tiba-tiba memeluknya. "_Arigatou_."

Itachi memeluk Sakura lebih erat, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat."

"Aku juga, Itachi_-kun_."

Tepat jam setengah delapan malam, mereka berdua memilih untuk kembali. Tentu saja, alasan utamanya, Itachi tidak ingin lebih malam dari ini, bagaimana pun juga Itachi tahu sopan santun.

"Sakura, bulan depan aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido. Apa ada oleh-oleh yang kau inginkan?" tanya Itachi dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Eh? Hokkaido? Untuk apa?"

Itachi melirik Sakura sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Apa kau ingat soal teman-teman satu klubku yang aku ceritakan dulu? _Team Four_?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, aku ingat."

"Kami akan mengadakan reuni bulan depan, kebetulan salah satu di antara temanku, kampung halamannya ada di Hokkaido. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk reuni di sana," jelas Itachi.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan sekali berkumpul dengan teman-teman SMA. Itachi-kun harus hati-hati di jalan ya," nasehat Sakura.

Itachi mengelus kepala Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya, "Iya, Sayangku. Jadi, ada oleh-oleh yang kau inginkan?"

"Hmm... apa ya? Aku jadi bingung."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memilihnya dan itu bisa jadi kejutan untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah," dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di depan rumah Sakura. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Itachi-kun," ucap Sakura hendak keluar dari mobil tapi Itachi tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Sakura," ucap Itachi. "Aku lupa bilang kalau kau lebih cantik dengan rambut pendekmu," mendengar hal itu, mau tak mau wajah Sakura memerah lagi.

"Dasar! Sejak tadi kau terus saja bilang itu, jangan-jangan sejak tadi kau mengejekku ya?" tebak Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, Sakura," bantah Itachi kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas. "Selamat malam, Sakura."

.

.

.

Malam itu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa sedikit haus. Dengan menahan rasa kantuknya, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur yang ada di lantai satu rumahnya. Dari dapur, sekilas ia bisa mendengar suara televisi yang masih menyala di ruang tengah.

"Jam satu pagi," gumamnya saat melihat jam dinding yang ada di dapur. "Pasti _Tou-san_," lanjutnya. Dia berpikir pasti ayahnya yang ada di ruang tengah. Ayahnya memang sering begadang hanya untuk menonton sepak bola dan akhirnya pasti ketiduran di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

Setelah meneguk segelas air putih, Sasuke membawa langkah kakinya ke ruang tengah. Hari ini, dia akan berbaik hati pada bayaran listrik rumahnya dengan mematikan televisi di ruang tengah. Tapi ternyata yang ada di sana bukanlah ayahnya seperti yang ia perkirakan.

"_Aniki_?" Sasuke pun segera duduk di sebelah kakaknya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit menguap.

"Kau tidak lihat? Menonton TV?" sahut kakaknya kemudian menyentil dahi Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menggosok dahinya yang sedikit sakit itu, "Aku tahu. Maksudku kenapa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kau tahu," Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Tiba-tiba saja aku banyak pikiran dan tidak bisa tidur."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Banyak pikiran karena besok kau akan pergi ke Hokkaido? Atau jangan-jangan kau takut naik pesawat?"

"_Baka_! Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Ini mengenai Sakura," jawaban Itachi itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Kenapa ia harus mengucapkan nama itu?

"Ada apa dengan dia? Kalian bertengkar?" tebak Sasuke. Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke berharap tebakannya itu benar.

Itachi tersenyum, "Bukan itu, Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai bagian dari keluarga kita sebelum aku pergi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke membesarkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Dia memilih memalingkan wajahnya—menatap televisi—daripada harus menatap wajah Itachi. "Kenapa menanyakannya padaku? Itu terserahmu!" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak kemudian berdiri. "Kau bisa menikahinya kapan saja," lanjut Sasuke sambil melempar bantal sofa ke arah Itachi.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah?"

"Aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur," sahut Sasuke dan segera naik ke kamarnya. Dia berusaha keras menahan amarahnya ketika mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir kalau mereka akan menikah. Lagipula, aku berharap suatu saat nanti mereka akan putus dan aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dekat dengan dia._

.

.

.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Sasuke bagaimana caranya melempar bantal sofa ke arah Itachi pada malam itu. Tapi sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Itachi yang dingin—bukan yang selalu hangat seperti biasanya.

Dia tidak bergerak, dia kaku. Dalam balutan jas hitam, kakaknya itu seperti orang yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana, _Aniki_? Cepat keluar! Kenapa kau malah tidur saja!" Sasuke tidak berhasil untuk tidak menangis. Bunga anyelir putih yang berada di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja.

Tiga hari yang lalu, seharusnya Itachi pulang dari Hokkaido dengan membawa oleh-oleh seperti yang ia janjikan. Tapi, apa yang didapatkan ia dan keluarganya? Berita bahwa Itachi telah tiada. Dia terkubur dalam salju dan tidak dapat tertolong lagi.

"Hei, aku bilang bangun, Itachi," ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil kakaknya dengan panggilan seperti itu. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar marah sekarang," Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dengan peti kakaknya itu.

"Kau harus tenang, Sasuke_-kun_," Sai tiba-tiba saja berada di samping Sasuke. Dia mengenakan baju hitam tanda berkabung berbeda dengan Sasuke dan keluarganya yang mengenakan baju berwarna putih.

"Kau lihat dia, Sai. Kenapa dia tidur terus seperti itu?" kali ini Sasuke menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Sai.

Mikoto yang melihat putranya tidak tenang seperti itu segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tangan putra bungsunya. "Tenanglah, Sasuke_-kun_. Jangan seperti itu, Itachi_-kun_ pasti sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Mikoto sambil menghapus jejak air mata pada wajah Sasuke.

"Nah, ambil ini dan ucapkan doa untuk kakakmu," ucap Sai sambil menyerahkan satu tangkai bunga anyelir putih kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Sai memilih kembali ke tempat duduk para tamu sedangkan Mikoto kembali duduk di samping peti anaknya—tempat duduk bagi keluarga.

Setelah menyelesaikan doanya dan meletakkan anyelir bagi kakaknya. Sasuke segera duduk di sebelah Mikoto. Selanjutnya, giliran para tamu undangan yang memberikan anyelir dan mengucapkan doa kepada kakaknya. Dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi satu per satu orang yang memberikan doa kepada kakaknya.

Sampai saatnya Sakura yang memberikan anyelir. Mata Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis tersebut. Matanya yang sembab menarik perhatian Sasuke, gadis itu pasti menangis sepanjang malam seperti yang dilakukan ibunya. Setelah meletakkan bunga anyelir dalam peti kakaknya, Sakura tidak lantas pergi.

"Itachi_-kun_," gumamam kecil itu bisa Sasuke dengar dengan cukup jelas karena jaraknya yang lumayan dekat dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu mulai menangis hingga kedua tangannya berpindah menutupi wajahnya. Mikoto yang melihat hal itu segera maju ke Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu, "Tenanglah, Sakura_-chan_. Ini adalah takdir, Sayang," Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sakura. "Kau harus tegar, demi Itachi_-kun_."

Sakura mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Mikoto, "Ba-baik, _Oba-san_."

.

.

.

_Saat melihat dia menangis, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia adalah pacar kakakku. Dan sekarang kakakku sudah meninggal dan dia sudah bukan milik kakakku lagi. Apakah aku harus senang atau sedih dengan kematian kakakku? Jika aku memikirkan hal tersebut, aku merasa telah menjadi orang yang jahat._

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang indah dan tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Masa yang indah itu biasanya akan terasa sangat cepat, bukan? Dan itu adalah yang dirasakan oleh semua siswa-siswa SMA Konoha yang lulus hari ini.

Tiga tahun sebenarnya bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, tapi saat mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di aula sekolah dengan pakaian resmi sekolah apalagi di upacara kelulusan seperti ini, tiga tahun itu sepertinya berjalan sangat cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka dikerjai oleh para seniornya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru tapi sekarang mereka sudah lulus dengan menyandang nama alumni SMA Konoha.

Kepala sekolah SMA Konoha yang terkenal sangat ramah dan murah senyum itu berpidato panjang lebar di depan aula. Dan dilanjutkan dengan pidato oleh siswa lulusan terbaik pada tahun ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, setiap tahunnya selalu nama Haruno Sakuralah yang disebut sebagai siswa terbaik pada setiap pergantian semester, kali ini pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang maju ke atas panggung.

Mantan Ketua OSIS SMA Konoha itu berjalan dengan gagah menuju ke atas panggung. Pidato yang dia bicarakan pun singkat dan tidak panjang seperti kepala sekolah mereka. Setelah itu, kepala sekolah akan memberikan sebuket bunga kepada Sasuke yang mewakili seluruh lulusan SMA Konoha tahun ini.

"Hei, hari ini kalian ada acara?" tanya Naruto kepada tiga teman satu klubnya itu. Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di ruangan klub mereka setelah upacara kelulusan berakhir.

Sai yang semula terlihat asyik dengan kameranya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto, "Setelah ini aku ada janji dengan Ino. Dua hari lagi, dia akan berangkat ke Paris," sahut Sai.

"Aku sudah dengar itu, kalian berdua terpaksa harus LDR ya?" Sakura merasa sedikit perihatin.

"Hm, seperti itu," sahut Sai sambil mencoba kameranya. "Lagipula, minggu depan aku juga akan segera berangkat ke Italia, aku akan tinggal dengan orang tuaku di sana," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalian berdua pasangan yang kompak ya? Sama-sama belajar ke luar negeri semua," komentar Sakura takjub.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam, kali ini berbicara, "Oh ya, untuk kenang-kenangan bagaimana kalau kita foto berempat di sini? Sebagai anggota dari _Team Seven_," usul Naruto.

"Ide yang bagus, Naruto."

Setelah selesai berfoto, Naruto segera mengambil buket bunganya dan tasnya, "Oke, kawan-kawan, aku harus pergi duluan. Setelah ini, aku ada urusan," ucap Naruto dan segera pergi secepat angin.

"Apa-apan dia, tadi dia yang bertanya. Ternyata dia ada acara juga," ucap Sakura setelah Sai pergi.

Kali ini, giliran Sai yang sudah selesai mengemas barang-barangnya, "Aku duluan, Sakura_-san_, Sasuke_-kun_."

Setelah Naruto dan Sai pergi yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah Sakura dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba suasana di sana menjadi sangat canggung. Sejak kematian Itachi setahun yang lalu, mereka berdua memang jarang sekali mengobrol panjang lebar seperti sebelumnya.

"Hm, Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" ajak Sakura berusaha memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan deretan foto ketua klub misteri mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sakura, "Hn."

Sakura pun segera mengambil buket bunga dan tasnya tapi gerakannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangannya, "Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Pandangan mereka berdua saling bertemu, Sakura dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke sedikit mengeras. "Sakura, apa sekarang kau sudah bisa melupakan kakakku?"

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya jika topik mengenai Itachi dibicarakan.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, "Selama ini aku takut, Sakura. Aku takut membuatmu terluka. Hanya saja, jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, aku sama seperti yang dulu. Aku tidak terus-menerus menjadi orang bodoh, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dalam.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Aku. Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Bahkan jauh sebelum Itachi menyukaimu," ucap Sasuke terus terang.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Dia masih sangat mencintai Itachi, jika Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti ini, tiba-tiba ada sedikit pemikirannya yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima Sasuke. Tapi, dia tidak ingin egois, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke_-kun_. Tapi aku masih mencintai Itachi_-kun_. Dan aku tidak bisa menggantikannya dengan dirimu," ucap Sakura berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke dari tangannya.

Tapi Sasuke berhasil menarik tangan Sakura kembali, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengganti kakakku dengan diriku. Kakakku adalah kakakku. Dan aku adalah aku. Kami berbeda. Aku hanya meminta agar kau memberikan sedikit saja tempat untukku, Sakura."

"Sasuke_-kun_," ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Ada berbagai macam ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Sasuke yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Sakura lihat. "Maafkan, aku," ucap Sakura sambil membalikkan wajahnya. "Jika aku menerimamu, itu sama saja aku telah membohongimu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sasuke_-kun_," air mata Sakura terjatuh.

Melihat Sakura meneteskan air mata, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura. "Maaf membuatmu menangis."

"Bukan salahmu," ucap Sakura kemudian segera mengambil buket bunga dan tasnya, bermaksud segera pergi dari sekre klubnya.

"Sakura," suara Sasuke membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. "Aku berjanji akan selalu menunggumu sampai kau membuka hatimu, Sakura. Kau bisa memegang janjiku."

Akhirnya Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi terharu dan rasa bersalah, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menjajikanmu apapun, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Aku mengerti, Sakura," balas Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura terkejut melihat senyuman Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum tulus seperti itu, dan itu ditujukan kepada dirinya. Jalan dan kisah kalian berdua masih panjang. Kisah yang pendek tidak selalu indah dan kisah yang panjang tidak selalu membosankan.

.

.

.

_Sejak saat itu, aku telah berjanji untuk menunggu dia. Dan aku pasti akan menepati janjiku untuk gadis yang selalu kucintai hingga saat ini._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

Hahaha... ini memang sengaja digantung endingnya :3  
Buat yang udah baca dan review, makasih banyak ya, silahkan review apa saja hehe... Yang udah review chapter kemarin, makasih banyak... maaf, gak bisa bales satu-satu hehe... oke, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain~~


End file.
